Into the Darkness
by PrinzessSnape
Summary: The wizarding world is at peace finally. Can Hermione and Severus find what's truly missing in their lives? Or will a new darkness pull them apart, leaving their body, souls and hearts in shambles. SS/HG
1. Chapter 1 New Beginnings

Summary: The wizarding world is at peace finally. Can Hermione and Severus find what's truly missing in their lives? Or will a new Dark Wizard pull them apart, leaving their body, souls and hearts in shambles. SS/HG

AN: I don't know where I've been all these months, but I'm back. I'M SO SORRY…FORGIVE ME. I have rewritten the first chapter, and am almost done the second. I also have hopefully now fixed the time line, I must thank the reviewer whom pointed out the errors.

Disclaimer: I Do NOT own Harry Potter

* * *

Hermione Granger stared at the castle looming above her. After nine years, she finally felt like she was home. It was hard to believe that nine years ago, she stood in the castle, fighting for her life and the life of her friends. Hard to believe that Voldemort was finally defeated…and hard to believe that the only man she ever truly loved was gone forever.

Hermione shook these thoughts from her head as she headed for the castle. It was her first day as Hogwarts new potions mistress; it wouldn't do to dwell on thoughts like those. She didn't work for nine years to become a potions mistress just to dwell on the past.

Besides she needed something familiar. She had become engaged to Ron shortly after she began her Potions Apprenticeship, a year into University. He knew she wanted to wait until she was done school to have the wedding, and he had said he was okay with it, apparently his mother was not. After five years, they broke it off, partly because of Ron's mother pushing the wedding, but mostly because Ron had wanted her to stay home and be the good little house witch like his mother.

But she couldn't do that; it just wasn't what she wanted. It pretty much ended her and Ron's friendship, and severely strained Harry's friendship with her. In fact she hadn't heard from either one since she had told Harry she had gotten the job at Hogwarts, six months before.

_Oh Well_, She thought, _it's probably for the best._ She was thankful the Headmistress McGonagall had wanted her to come early; it would keep her mind off things.

She pushed opened the heavy doors, and walked into the empty school, as a flood of memories came back to her. Being sorted her first year, the basilisk in her second, Remus and the Shrieking Shack in her third. Then there was the Triwizard in her fourth, and Umbridge in her fifth. Harry's potion text in her sixth and of course, the final battle in what was supposed to have been her seventh and final year at Hogwarts.

Hermione slowly made her towards the gargoyle that guarded the Headmistress' office. Glancing at her muggle watch she saw that she was right on time. "Chocolate Frog" She told the Gargoyle, grinning to herself that McGonagall had kept up Dumbledore's tradition on the password. She stepped on to the spiral staircase, and allowed herself to be carried to the office.

She knocked on the wooded door at the top and waited for an answer. She could hear voices murming inside, but assumed it was the portraits talking amongst themselves.

"Come in!" Called a cherry voice. She pushed opened the door and found herself in the welcoming arms of her old head of house and transfiguration teacher.

"Hermione! It's so good to see you…my, my, you look good" Professor McGonagall stated.

"Professor, it's so good to see you too, you haven't aged a bit!"

Minerva McGonagall blushed, "Please my dear, we're colleagues now, it's Minerva, and thank you."

"Alright then…Minerva."

Another knock came at the door before either one of them could say anything else. "Ah, that must be the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I wanted you to meet him before any of the other teachers."

Hermione raised an eyebrow, why would Minerva want her to meet him? She turned as Minerva called for the newcomer to come in, and Hermione gasped in shock.

Severus stood at the doors to the headmistress' office, listening to the voice on the other side of the door, wondering why in the world he was to meet the new potions mistress before the other teachers. Softly he knocked on the door, and waited. Shortly, he heard Minerva call for him to come in. As he entered the room, he had to hold back a gasp of shock; there standing in front of him was the bushy haired, know-it-all Gryffindor. Only…she wasn't bushy haired anymore. No her locks of long brown hair now fell half way down her back, her soft curls, gently framing her face. She had grown into a woman's body and dressed as though she knew it. No, she was no longer a child, he could see that. He groaned inwardly as he began to feel a stirring in his groin.

Hermione whirled back to face Minerva, anger in her eyes. "What is this?" She demanded, "Is this some kind of cruel joke?"

"I assure you Ms. Granger, or is it Mrs. Weasley now? This is no joke, I am alive, and aside from a few side effects of Nagini's poison, decently well."

Hermione turned back around to look her former potions teacher in the eyes, "But, what, why, how?" She stumbled.

Severus sighed, how he hated telling this story. "When I was bitten by Nagini, I had taken a potion that would counter act most of the effects of her poison, but would also slow my heartbeat and pulse down so much, that one would think I was dead. I was able to fool Voldemort that I was truly dead."

Hermione nodded, hearing of such potions, but never brewing one herself. "But why, after so many years…"

Severus held up a hand to stop her, "Unfortunately, the potion did not prevent all the damage from the venom, and it has taken me this long to recover. But as the muggles say, I am good as new" He allowed a small smile to slip from his lips.

Hermione's mouth formed an O, having more questions, but the look in his eyes told her to stop. Instead she gave him a small smile. "That's very good to hear Professor Snape" She replied softly.

"Severus."

"What?" She asked confused.

"We are colleagues now, you may call me Severus."

Hermione nodded, and smiled. "Then no more of this Ms. Granger nonsense, you must call me Hermione."

"You have still yet to answer my question….Hermione."

Hermione raised her eyebrow, trying to remember what question he had asked her.

"Is it still Ms. Granger, or is it now Mrs. Weasley?"

"It's still Granger." She replied sadly, "Ron and I…well it just didn't work out."

Severus couldn't quite place the feeling he had in his chest at the moment, but for some unknown reason he was glad to hear that.

Minerva quickly stepped in, seeing the look on her former student's faces. "Well now, it's about lunch time, shall we head to the Great Hall and meet with the other teachers?"

Severus and Hermione looked at her, clearly having forgotten she was even there. But in response, Hermione's stomach grumbled. "That would be great." She replied, going red in the face.

Severus just nodded, and followed the two witches out, rolling his eyes as they talked and giggled the whole way.

All eyes in the Great Hall turned as the large oak doors opened to reveal the Headmistress, and the two new teachers. Gasps could be heard all round the lone table that had taken the place of the four house tables that were usually there.

_Of course, _Hermione thought, _the students aren't to arrive for another two weeks. _

At first Hermione thought that the gasps and whispers were about her, but when she followed the other teacher's eyes, she realized that all eyes were on Severus, and not on her. It was then she realized that the other teachers had no idea that Severus was still alive.

The three latecomers took their seats, Hermione ending up beside Severus, with, surprisingly, Ginny Weasley on her other gave Hermione a smile as she sat down, and looked like she was about to say something, but was interrupted by Minerva clearing her throat. All the teachers stopped whispering and turned to give her their full attention.

"As you can all see, we have some new teachers with us. So I would like to introduce you to them and what their duties will be. I am sure most of you remember Ginny Weasley. Ginny has graciously agreed to be the new transfigurations teacher, as I am getting too old to teach and do the duties of headmistress. I am sure she will do a wonderful job...maybe even better than me."

The teachers laughed as they applauded, and Ginny blushed.

"Our very own Hermione Granger has agreed to become our new potions mistress, as well as will be taking over as the head of Gryffindor House."

Applause again followed, welcoming, but anxious applause, as everyone was waiting for the final teacher to be "introduced".

"And our last teacher, please welcome back Severus Snape. He will be resuming his duties as head of Slytherin, as well as Deputy Headmaster and teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts class."

Murmurs began and Minerva had to clap her hands in order the regain the attention of the teachers. "I am sure you all have questions for Severus, and hopefully he will indulge us with his heroic story, but let us leave that for another time. Right now it's time for lunch."

Minerva clapped her hands, and food began to fill every spare space on the tabletop.

"I am so glad you're here Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed as she began to load her plate. "I was afraid I'd be the only new teacher!"

"I'm surprised you're even talking to me." Hermione replied sputtered on the pumpkin juice she had been drinking, causing Professor Flitwick, whom was sitting on her other side, to thump her on the back.

"Why would I stop talking to you? You're my best friend!"

"Well because of what happened between Ron and I."

Ginny stared at her as though she had grown a third eye, "Hermione, I never blamed you for what happened. If anything I blame Ron, he was just looking for a second mother, and I knew that you could never be that. You stuck around longer than I ever thought you would!"

Hermione smiled, and for the first time in a long time, she finally felt as if her life was on the right track, "Thanks Ginny, you'll never know how much that means to be."

Minerva watched the exchange, from her spot at the head of the table, between the two girls with a smile on lips, yes; this year would be a good year. She turned her eyes away from them, and settled them on Severus, who sat in his chair with a scowl on his face. She would never say it out loud to him, but his face seemed softer, and the scowl less threatening.

"Did you want something Minerva?"

"What?" She asked, being shaken out of her thoughts.

"You're staring at me," Severus replied, "I figured you wanted something."

Minerva almost blushed at being caught staring, she definitely didn't want to give him the wrong impression. "Actually, yes I did. How would you feel about switching your classroom to the old potions classroom? That way your office and quarters will be closer to the Slytherin dorms."

"And, pray tell, where would the potions class take place?"

"Why in the old Defense Against the Dark Arts room of course. That way Hermione is closer to the Gryffindor dorms."

"It's possible, but a lot of work. The safety wards, that are required to have around the potions classroom, are already in place in the dungeons. It would take a full day or two to reset the wards. I don't think we should move the potions classroom."

"Well I am sure Hermione will have no problems helping you set the wards, besides, it was her who requested the move."

"So I have no choice?" Snape grumbled.

"Not really." McGonagall replied, a smile playing across her lips.

Hermione was just leaving the Great Hall with Ginny, who was going to show her to her rooms, when she heard her name being called. Stopping, she turned around to meet Professor Snape's dark eyes. Her heart skipped a beat, and her breathing became shallow as he moved towards hers. Ginny, who had stopped alongside her, glanced at Hermione, out of the corner of her eye, wondering if Hermione was going to pass out?

"Hermione, I have been told you wish to move the potions classroom."

Hermione nodded, "Yes sir…"

"Severus" He corrected.

"Yes Severus," Hermione continued, taking a deep breath. She felt like she was drowning, her lungs couldn't get enough air, what was wrong with her…why couldn't she breathe? She began to gasp.

"Hermione?" Ginny said, clearly concerned, "What's wrong."

Hermione grasped her chest as she doubled over, "I…can't…breathe." With that statement, she collapsed, right into the arms of one Severus Snape.

* * *

Hehehe, cliffy. Please REVIEW! Thanks


	2. Chapter 2 Strange Tale

Summary: The wizarding world is at peace finally. Can Hermione and Severus find what's truly missing in their lives? Or will a new Dark Wizard pull them apart, leaving their body, souls and hearts in shambles. SS/HG

Disclaimer: I Do NOT own Harry Potter

"Hermione, come on now, time to wake up."

Hermione could hear the voice calling her name, "Mama?" She whispered as her eyes fluttered opened, to reveal Madame Pomfrey standing above her.

"Not quite my dear, but will I do?" Poppy asked with a smile.

Hermione blushed, and then giggled, "I suppose you'll have to." She looked around the hospital wing, "What happened to me?"

"That, my dear is what we are trying to figure out. Are you allergic to anything?"

Hermione shook her head.

"Preexisting health problems, smoke, some sort of trauma recently."

Hermione shook her head no to all of Poppy's question, growing anxious. The look on Poppy's face had her concerned. Hermione's gaze was torn away from the medi-witch when Minerva entered the infirmary, followed closely by Ginny. To her surprise, Severus followed the two women.

"Hermione!" Ginny squealed as she rushed to her friend's side, "I'm so glad you're okay…" Ginny paused and glanced at Poppy, "She is okay, right?"

Poppy nodded, but looked from, "For now, but I'm not sure what caused this. I have a few ideas but…" A look from Severus hushed her.

"But what?" Demanded Hermione, sitting up in bed.

Poppy looked at Minerva, and gestured towards her office, but Hermione would have none of it. "Now hold a just a bloody minute! I am an adult and I have more right to know about my medical condition than anyone else!"

Poppy looked at Hermione and then at Severus, "She does have a right to know Severus."

Severus sighed, and looked at Ginny, "I think you should leave Ms. Weasley."

But Hermione stood her ground, "No, she can stay. You had better tell me what is going on!"

Severus rubbed his temples, what an interesting year it was going to be, surrounded by arrogant Gryffindors. "Fine, I'll tell you. Poppy discovered a trace amount of a potion in your blood work. But it must have been extremely fast acting because there wasn't enough left to identify it. The only thing I can tell you is it looks like a numbing agent, targeted for your lungs. There was so little that I can't tell you whether or not you were supposed to survive this attack. I can only guess what the potion was based on, but if it had been brewed properly, it would have killed you. But again, that is only an assumption."

"But why did you want to try and hide this from me?" Hermione asked, anger in her eyes.

"We didn't want to alarm you." Severus paused, "We believe that the potion was in your food.

Ginny grew red in the face, "And you were going to hide this from her? She could have died! You arrogant bas…"

"Ms. Weasley!" Minerva exclaimed, "That will be quite enough!" She turned to Hermione and opened her mouth to say something, but was stopped by the look on her face, "Hermione, what is it?"

"It couldn't have been in my food, everyone else ate the same foods, and no one else has had an attack."

The teachers looked puzzled, they knew Hermione was right; they had all had the same food to eat as Hermione did. Silence filled the hospital wing, as they each racked their brains.

Later that evening, Poppy had released Hermione from the hospital wing, stating there was nothing more she could do, and Hermione did not seem to be suffering from after effects of the mysterious potion. She had enlisted Ginny to come back and show her to her rooms.

"Ready to go?" Ginny asked her. Hermione nodded, and followed her from the room. Hermione paid no mind to her friends insistent chattering, as she continued to wrack her mind of ways she could have been poisoned. Suddenly she stopped; she knew how it had been done.

"So anyways, the house elves will have already brought your belongings to your rooms. I hope you like them, I helped decorate…Hermione?" She had finally noticed her friend had stopped.

"I know how they did it. We must see Minerva immediately!" Hermione turned on her heel and headed for the Headmistress' office.

"How could this have happened Severus? Right under our very noises! We're supposed to be safe now, the wizarding world is supposed to be safe!" Minerva exclaimed to the DADA teacher, as she paced her office.

Severus sat in an armchair, carefully sipping a cup of hot tea. "I don't know Minerva. It must have been an inside job."

Minerva, in shock, turned and stared at Severus. "An inside job? But who would want to hurt Hermione?"

Severus sighed, not wanting to tell Minerva of what he suspected. He opened his mouth to reply, but was spared by the office door being slammed open. A startled Severus jumped to his feet, spilling his tea as both he and Minerva reached for their wands.

"I…know…how…" A breathless Hermione exclaimed from the doorway as an equally breathless Ginny arrived behind her.

Severus hurried over to Hermione's side; "You shouldn't be exerting yourself after what you've been through." He said as he escorted her to the chair he had just been occupying, giving Ginny a glare in the process.

Hermione shook off his concern as she looked up at him, "I know how they did it." She said.

"And, pray tell, how do you think they did it?"

"My goblet, it was in my goblet, that's why it didn't kill me, it was diluted with the pumpkin juice."

Severus thought for a moment, it was feasible explanation, possible the only one that made sense at that moment.

"But how would they have known you were going to sit there?" Ginny piped up from her position in the doorway.

Hermione shrugged, "Maybe they didn't, and maybe I wasn't the target. Maybe no one in particular was the target."

"But wouldn't the house elves in the kitchen see someone playing with the dishes?" Minerva asked.

Severus looked at her, "Did anyone even question the house elves?" Minerva shook her head, "Then how do we know they didn't see something."

Hermione nodded, "Besides, that's not the only way; it could have been whoever was in the dining room before everyone else."

"But Hermione…"

Hermione held up a hand to stop Ginny, "I think the first course of action would be to question the house elves in the kitchen. If that give us nothing, then I suggest we find out who was in the dining room first."

"Hermione…"

"I will question the house elves first thing in the morning." Minerva said, cutting Ginny off, who stormed from the room. "But now I suggest that you get some sleep Hermione."

Hermione nodded and looked at the now empty doorway, "I still don't know where my rooms are…" She started.

"Severus, would you mind?"

Severus nodded, as he offered his hand to Hermione, whom took it, a little shocked at the act of kindness. "Come along Ms. Granger."

"Hermione." She corrected him as they walked towards the door.

He paused and looked into her eyes. What he saw in them scared him, but made him the happiest man on earth, if only for that moment. What he saw in her eyes was warmth that no one had ever had in their eyes before, when they looked at him. He was use to coldness, anger, and mostly fear, not warmth, not happiness, not…dare he think it…love? He started to walk again, heading down the stairs, when he noticed; she still hadn't let go of his hand.

"I'll meet you in the front hall at 10am tomorrow. We should start on the safety wards." Severus said, as he stopped.

Hermione looked at the painting he had stopped on front of. It was her favorite one. The bride in her long, white ball gown style dress, and the groom, looking sharp in his tuxedo. They stood in front of the lake at Hogwarts, locked in a passionate kiss as the sunset painted the sky a reddish orange. It was the only painting in the castle in which the subjects didn't move around. Oh Hermione supposed they probably could if they wanted too, but who would want to when locked in a loving embrace with your soul mate for all eternity?

Severus followed Hermione's gaze, "The first and last couple to ever get married on Hogwarts grounds." He told her.

"Why the last?" Hermione asked, studying the portrait.

"After what happened to these two, it was considered a curse to be wedded on the grounds of this school."

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "What happened to them?"

"No one really knows. Some say it was Voldemort, others say the groom went crazy. All they knew was the morning after their wedding night, they were found brutally slaughtered in their room right here in the castle. Whether it was murder, or murder suicide, I guess no one will ever know."

"Were they students here Severus?"

He nodded, "If you want to know the full story, then I'll tell you, but not tonight, you need your sleep. I'll tell you tomorrow while we're setting the wards. Remember, 10 am in the front hall."

"I'll be there with bells on." She replied.

Severus turned to leave, "I don't think we'll need to attract that much attention Ms. Granger. Good night."

Hermione smiled as he walked away. He was joking with her, she was sure of it. His sarcastic remark didn't not contain the disdain that it used to have in it when he talked to her when she was a student. Could she be his friend? Maybe more if he'd let her.

Hermione shook herself from her thoughts; there would be plenty of time to think about the what-ifs inside her chambers. She turned towards the painting, "Marigold." she spoke the password and for the first time, the couple broke their kiss, turned to her and smiled, then the frame swung open. But the look in the couple's eyes where enough to freeze Hermione to the spot. Their looks were haunted, and it made a shiver run down Hermione's back. There was so much fear, so much sadness in their eyes, that Hermione could feel her own tears slide down her cheeks. The wetness of the tears awoken the rest of her body, and she stepped through the frame, heading straight for her bed, where promptly cried herself to sleep.

The morning brought an overtired and upset Hermione to the front hall at promptly 10 o'clock. She had tried to do her hair, make up, or anything that would make it look like she wasn't up all night tossing and turning. The few times she had been able to drift off to sleep, the haunted eyes of the newlyweds haunted her nightmares. Nothing seemed to hide the dark circles under her eyes, not even the most powerful conceal charm she could produce.

Hermione sighed and shook her head; she shouldn't have let a silly painting, or a silly tale disturb her so much. She'd have to ask Severus not to tell her the rest of the story; she didn't need any more restless nights.

"Right on time as usual I see. "A silky voice came from behind her.

Hermione turned around to see the owner of the voice standing behind her, "and you're late." She replied.

Severus' smirk dropped from his face when she turned around, the black circles under her eyes showed through even one of the most powerful concealment charms he ever encounter. "Hermione, what's wrong? Did you not sleep well last night?"

Hermione shook her head, "No, I didn't. New bed and everything I suppose."

Severus studied her carefully, "Hmmm, I suppose," he agreed, "Shall we get started?"

Hermione nodded, and followed him to what was now to be the potions classroom. Silently, he pointed to the one side of the room, while he went to the other. Hermione knew exactly what spells were needed, and began her work.

They worked silently, for what seemed like forever to Hermione, the only sound was the muttering of incantations. Finally Severus broke the silence, "We should stop for lunch, and it's almost one. I'll have the house elves bring us something since we missed lunch."

Hermione nodded, and watched as Severus went to the fire and instructed the house elves to bring them lunch. It arrived only a matter of minutes afterwards, and they sat down on opposite sides of the teacher's desk, after Severus had performed a few spells to assure them that the food and dishes had not been tainted again. Hermione still couldn't see it as her desk, not yet, but after a few carefully placed knick-knacks, she was sure she would feel quite at home.

"I was in my fifth year when Celeste and Rayin approached Dumbledore about getting married on Hogwarts' grounds." Severus voice tore Hermione out of her thoughts, she opened her mouth to stop him, but he continued before she could say anything. "Of course Albus was thrilled, the couple had met in their fifth year here at Hogwarts, and had been together ever since. They graduated my first year, but Rayin was also a Slytherin, and took me under his wing that first year. He was like a big brother to me. Celeste, I didn't know.

It was to be the biggest celebration of the year. The entire school was invited as well as all the year mates of the couple. And of course any other family and friends. The house elves prepared for months, the castle gleamed brighter than it ever had."

Hermione sat in silence her mouth open, taking in every word. By now she had completely forgotten that she hadn't wanted to her the rest of the story.

"It was a warm summer's day. A Saturday in June to be exact. The children of the school were excited. Final exams were finished, they would be heading home in a few days, and there was a celebration to be had." He paused, "Have you ever been to a Wizard's wedding Hermione."

Hermione gulped down the piece of sandwich she had been chewing, "No." She replied dreamily, imagining herself in a long white dress, clinging to the arm of the man that sat in front of her.

"Well then I won't spoil it for you, let me just say, it is one of the most spectacular, and most beautiful things you could ever witness. I am not invited to so many anymore, but if I do get invited to another one, would you care to join me?"

Hermione nearly choked, "I'd love to!" She exclaimed.

Severus nodded, and continued his story, "The day couldn't have been more perfect. The sun was shining, the lake was sparkling, it wasn't too hot, or too cold. It was a day a bride can only dream of. Everything went so smoothly. I don't think, wizard or muggle, there has ever been such a perfect wedding. I was so proud to be standing there as one of Rayin's groomsmen. There couldn't have been a more perfect couple for each other. You could tell when they looked at one another that they completed each other.

The party went on until the wee hours of the morning; Albus had even allowed the first years to stay up. Of course the bride and groom didn't stay that long, they had left about 2am. " Severus hesitated, "It was I who found them the next morning. I was instructed to make sure they had everything they needed. No one could summon them, so I was sent to their rooms. It's a sight I still can't get out of my mind. And no one every discovered what happened. As I said last night, some say that the groom went crazy, others say Voldemort had a follower within the castle, mind you this was before I joined, and the follower was ordered to kill them." He sighed, "I supposed we'll never find out."

Hermione sat at the desk in shock, even if she had wanted to, she couldn't utter a word.

Severus abruptly stood up, and with a flick of his wand cleared away the dirty dishes. Giving her a small smile, he said "Come, we should finish the spells we need to do today, or it will take three days instead of two to get this room ready."

Hermione nodded, and wordlessly got to her feet, and they continued their work in silence.

After dinner that night, Hermione slowly made her way to the library. Something about the story tugged at her, she knew there was more. She wasn't sure if Severus knew and was hiding it, or if he was unaware, but she had to find out.

She didn't know where to start, so she began with old articles of the daily prophet. She started to head for the section that held every known article of the daily prophet that had ever been published. Upon reaching the section, she paused; she didn't know the date she was looking for. She sat down at a desk near by, stumped. She began to think back to the story Severus had told her. From her pocket she took a piece of parchments, as well as a quill and a little travel bottle of ink. Pulling the cork from the bottle, she began to write

_**Severus – 5**__**th**__** year when wedding happened**_

_**1**__**st**__** year when Celeste and Rayin graduated**_

_**About 50 years old**_

_** I'm about 28 years, and the final fight was in 1999, at which I was 19 years old, but should have been 18. So Severus probably graduated 29 years ago, in 1979. Which would have made it approximately 1977 when the wedding occurred and 1972 when Severus began Hogwarts.**_

Hermione sat back and thought to herself. That's sounded about right. Now, instead of searching all the articles from June of 1976, she would begin at the yearbooks. Hopefully that would give her the exact year. Then she would just have to search all the articles for the Saturday's in June that year. It might take awhile, but it would work, and as a bonus, she'd get to learn a little more about the man who had stolen her heart all those years ago, when she was still a student.

The halls of the castle were dark, as Severus made his way back to his chambers. He was enjoying the last little bit of silence that this school would see until Christmas. In two days time. The school would once again be filled with screaming, bratty little children. Severus pinched his nose, it gave him a headache just thinking about it.

As he walked by the library he paused. There was a light in there and he knew Madam Pince was not to arrive until the next day. Carefully, wand at the ready, he opened the door, and crept into the dimly lit library. He could hear scuffling, and saw a piece of parchment sitting on a desk, at the far end of the library. Walking softly over to it, he read, what was written in a handwriting he would never forget. Hermione Granger has the neatest handwriting of any student he had ever taught.

He frowned when he saw that the writing was about him. In fact, it seem liked the last sentence had just been added, as the ink was still wet

_**Severus started Hogwarts in 1972, and if he started Hogwarts at the age of 12, then he is now 48 years old. Not too old…**_

__What was this? Hermione Granger was investigating him? Why? Not too old for what? Did she suspect him of having something to do with her poisoning? Something tugged at his heartstring…sadness? Was he upset?

Severus pulled himself out of it, the only reasonable thing to do was to wait for Hermione to return to her things and question her about it.

Hermione's eyes watered as she reread the article she had been looking for. Most of it was the same story that Severus had told her earlier. But there was one thing in the article that Hermione had found intriguing. The story, surprisingly written by one Mrs. Rita M Skeeter, mother of the now infamous Rita Skeeter, included a small mention of a prophecy that may have foretold the incident.

Hermione scanned the rest of the article four more times, but found nothing else about the prophecy. She sat there on the floor, thinking of how she could find out what the prophecy said.

She was still thinking about five minutes later, when she finally decided, to head back to her chambers. She placed the newspaper article away and headed back to where she had set her things down. Still deep in thought, she didn't notice Severus standing by her things, until she was almost standing on top of him.

Startled, she gasped, "Severus, what are you doing here?"

He looked down at her with a cold glare, "I could ask you the same thing Ms. Granger."

Hermione's eyes filled with confusion and hurt, "Ms. Granger? I thought we were colleagues Severus, maybe even friends."

Severus held up Hermione's parchment, "Do you usually go around researching your friends, Ms. Granger?" Severus asked, his voice dripping with disdain.

Hermione let out a sigh of relief, "I wasn't researching you Severus, and you were merely part of an equation to figure out a time line."

"Oh, that's all I am? Part of an equation? Didn't you just say we're friends?"

"Severus, please, that's not what I meant, and you're over reacting."

Severus ignored her comment, "I suggest that you head to bed Ms. Granger, we still have wards to finish setting tomorrow morning."

Hermione sighed and nodded her head as he turned and walked, briskly, away. It was obvious she wasn't getting through to him tonight.

On to Chapter 3….where I'm going with it, I have no idea anymore!


	3. Chapter 3 Another Attack

Summary: The wizarding world is at peace finally. Can Hermione and Severus find what's truly missing in their lives? Or will a new darkness pull them apart, leaving their body, souls and hearts in shambles. SS/HG

AN: I want to thank jessirose85 for sticking with me, even though it has been almost a year since I last updated.

Disclaimer: I Do NOT own Harry Potter

Hermione arrived at her chambers, fully prepared to go to bed, until she looked at the portrait that was the entrance to her rooms. The lovers were no longer in a tight embrace but arguing about something. As she got closer, she could her snippets of the whispered fight.

"It…your fault…the prophecy." Celeste whispered accusingly.

"…Didn't … hear you protesting…listened to Dumbledore." Rayin shot back.

As soon as Hermione was within earshot, the argument stopped. She stopped in front of them and opened her mouth to say the password, but stopped herself…had they been arguing about the prophecy?

Rayin glared down at her, "Can we help you with something?" He snapped.

Hermione gathered her courage, "Can you tell me about the prophecy? They one you two were arguing about?" She asked.

Rayin's eyed grew narrow, "Why you sniveling little twerp! You were eavesdropping? I ought…."

"You ought to what Rayin? You're a portrait now, there's nothing you can do."

Hermione gasped at the voice behind her. "Severus." She whispered.

"Severus, what a pleasant surprise." Celeste exclaimed, "What brings you to this side of the castle?"

"I have some apologizing to do." He said, looking at Hermione, "Now Rayin, why don't you answer the ladies question."

Rayin sighed, "I apologize for my behavior Ms.…"

"Hermione, just Hermione."

"Well I apologize Hermione, sometimes my anger gets the better of me." Hermione nodded and waited for him to continue…which he didn't, Celeste did.

"My dear Hermione, we know very little about the prophecy, all we know was it is about a Gryffindor and a Slytherin falling love and of death …as I'm sure you have been told, and the prophecy came true when we were killed."

"Who killed you?" Hermione asked.

Celeste smiled a sad smile and looked at Rayin, "That is a mystery that will never be solved. I was asleep when it happened, and I know many say that Rayin did it, but I trust my soul mate and believe that he too was asleep when we were murdered."

Hermione looked at Rayin, who was nodding his head in agreement. "Thank you." She turned to Severus, "Would you like to come in for tea?" She asked.

"It would be a pleasure."

Hermione turned back to the portrait, "Marigold" she said, and the portrait swung open, revealing her sitting room.

Severus stepped through the portrait behind Hermione, and took a good look around. The house elves had made a warm crackling fire in the fireplace, which caused shadows to dance along the walls, until Hermione waved her wand, and the lanterns around the room lit up.

Severus was pleasantly surprised to see that the room was tastefully decorated. The walls were a warm golden yellow, except for an accent wall of warm burgundy red. The walls were adorned with bookshelves, filled with all sorts of books. A burgundy red faux-suede couch sat in front of the fireplace with gold pillows and a gold throw over the back. In front of the couch stood an antique looking coffee table done in cherry wood. The lush carpet was an off white and gave the room a comforting feel. In the one corner sat a desk, already littered with parchments, which he assumed was her teaching plans for the year. Beside her desk was a hallway that Severus could see led to three different doors. He assumed that one would lead to her office/private labs, another to her bathroom, and one to her bedroom. He could feel a stirring in his groin as he thought about her bedroom.

"Do you approve?" Hermione asked jokingly as she ordered tea from the house elves.

"Too much Gryffindor." He replied, "But not as girly as I thought it would be."

Hermione laughed, "You should have seen it when Ginny had decorated, I though the room had thrown up pink and purple."

Severus shuddered, and Hermione laughed again, "That's the same look I had when I first saw it." She motioned for him to take a seat as the tea appeared on the coffee table. Performing the same spells over the tea that Severus had done to their food earlier, she proclaimed it safe and took a seat beside him. Pouring two cups of tea, she handed one to him, and she said, "So I understand you need to apologize to someone."

He took a sip of tea to hide his wince; he didn't apologize very often, "Um…yes. I apologize for the way I reacted in the library."

Hermione sighed and put her tea cup down, "There really is no need to apologize Severus, I would have thought the same thing if I had come upon it. I just needed to know what year the wedding was so I could find out more about it. The only link I had was you."

Severus took another drink of tea before looking at Hermione, "Why are you so interested?" He asked her.

Hermione shrugged, "I honestly don't know, there's something about Celeste and Rayin that makes me want to solve their mystery. I want to know who killed them."

"Then you believe Celeste then? You think Rayin was also asleep when they were killed?"

Hermione nodded, "I have no proof, and I no reason as to why, but yes, that's exactly what I believe."

Severus sighed, placed his teacup on the coffee table, and stood to leave, "Then I suggest that you start with the prophecy, that might lead you in the proper direction. Try Narcissa, since the escapades of you and your friends, after the final battle, she was put in charge of recording all prophesies on parchment…. let's just say she won't be out of a job anytime soon." He started to head towards the door, and Hermione stood to see him out.

"By the way, we have an appointment with the headmistress at 8 tomorrow morning, don't be late."

Hermione nodded as he stepped through the portrait. "I shall see you tomorrow then."

Severus gave her a quick nod before disappearing into the darkness of the castle.

"Sweet dreams Severus." She muttered as she watched him go. Once he was out of site, she slowly turned back into her sitting room, and allowed the portrait to close behind her.

"Could it be Rayin? Could the prophecy not have been fulfilled with our deaths, but theirs?" Celeste asked her lover.

"I don't know Celeste," He said, as he pulled her into his arms, "But it seems like a possibility. If only Severus will allow his heart to open to her love. He needs to learn how to feel again."

"But Rayin, if they fall in love they may die too!" Celeste exclaimed with tears in her eyes.

Rayin looked down at her, "We don't know that to be true Celeste, we don't know the whole prophecy."

"Oh Rayin, I don't want to see them get hurt."

"Neither do I Celeste, but there is nothing we can do."

Hermione started at the silver canopy above her bed. The forest green feather duvet did nothing to help lull her to sleep, her mind was wide-awake. She thought about Severus' reaction to her sitting room. She wondered what he would say if he knew her bedroom was decorated in Slytherin colors. The sitting room was a façade. She would have rather it be in green and silver, but she would have too many visitors' to risk that, so instead, her haven was her bedroom. The walls were silver, with a black accent wall, at the head of her bed. The rug was the same plush as her sitting room, but it a dark forest green instead. Her canopy bed was done in a black wood, with snake carved into the posts. The moment she had laid eyes on Severus in her first year, she knew she was in love. If anything she had become almost obsessed with him. She would do anything to feel closer to him, even if it meant decorating her bedroom the way a Slytherin would.

Suddenly she jumped from her bed. Throwing on an old robe, she headed to her sitting room, and promptly sat her self down at her desk, digging through the mess; she found a clean sheet of parchment, quill and inkpot. Tapping the quill against her lips, she thought about what she was going to write, and then began,

_My Dear Friend Narcissa,_

_ I have an unusual favor to ask of you, and I will understand completely if you decided to refuse. I have received knowledge that you are now in charge of recording all prophesies in the department of mysteries. I am looking for a specific one about the love between a Slytherin and Gryffindor and their deaths. I know this is very little information, but if it reminds you of any one prophecy, I would love to know the actual prophecy._

_ My greatest thanks_

_ Your friend_

_ Hermione Granger._

Hermione read the letter over a few times, satisfied that it did not come across too demanding, before rolling the parchment up and tying it with twine. Slipping her feet into slippers, and headed out of her rooms towards the owlery.

She shivered and pulled her robe tighter around her. The darkness engulfed and the silence of the castle roared in her ears. She had forgotten how scary this castle was at night, at least by herself.

She quickened her pace as she climbed the stairs to the owlery. As she approached the lanterns on the wall, they would light, showing her the way. Once she was passed them they would extinguish again, leaving a second of darkness before the next one would light. It was almost eerie.

She arrived at the owlery, but no lantern came on. The light from the full moon was enough to show her the way.

Most of the owls were out hunting, but a few lazed around. Spotting an owl that looked eager to deliver her letter, she moved closer. Patting the owl on her head and giving her the few treats she had stuffed in her robe pocket before leaving her rooms, she tied the letter to the owl's leg.

"Bring this to Narcissa Black." Hermione told the owl, "No need to wait for a reply."

The owl gave her a hoot, and then took to the skies. Hermione watched her go, well after she was out of site.

Looking at her muggle watching and giving a sigh when she saw hat it was after midnight, she slowly made her way out of the owlery and down the stairs towards her rooms.

Her thoughts were on Narcissa, and hoping that she would be able to help her out, but she also hope Narcissa wouldn't do anything to get herself in trouble. Ever since the final fight, Narcissa renounced her marriage to Lucius Malfoy and reclaimed her maiden name of Black; she had been a dear friend to Hermione.

Lost in her thoughts, Hermione didn't hear the footsteps behind her. The last thing she remembered was a sharp pain in the back of her head, before passing out.

Severus was having yet another sleepless night. The pain from Nagini's poison was especially bad and it helped to walk it off. So he found himself wandering the halls of the castle yet again. If this kept up, he'd be catching more and more students out of bed after hours during the school year. He knew eventually he'd have to take a dreamless sleep potion just to allow his body to catch up, but for now, he was content with wandering.

Suddenly he came to a stop, staring at the hallway straight ahead. The hall way had a bend in it so he couldn't see around the corner, but he could defiantly tell that they lanterns were lit.

Pulling out his wand, he carefully rounded the corner, only to come across Ginny Weasley, kneeling above somebody on the ground.

Ginny turned to look at him, tears running down her face, "Severus, oh god, Severus! You have to help her, there's so much blood."

Severus lowered his wand and rushed to the young witch's side, where he had to hold back as gasp, as he looked upon Hermione Granger's pale face. "Ginny, what happened?" He snapped.

Ginny was taken back at his tone, and fearfully replied to his question, "I…. I don't know! I couldn't sleep; I was taking a walk and found her just lying here! Please Severus, we need to get her to Poppy!"

Severus nodded, and took Hermione into his arms, "Run ahead and rouse Poppy, let her know it's a head injury."

Ginny nodded and took off in the direction of the infirmary. He held Hermione to his chest as he hurried towards the infirmary. "Please be okay Hermione." He whispered to her, "Just hold on for me."

The door to the infirmary was opened and Poppy was standing by the nearest bed, ready to accept her patient.

Grimly she looked at Severus as he placed her down on the bed, and then began to exam Hermione, with Severus keeping a constant vigil. Minerva arrived soon after with Ginny tagging along. She stood beside Severus and they watched Poppy work in silence for a few minutes.

The Minerva spoke the words that were on everyone's mind. "Are we still sure that Hermione is not the target."

Severus shook his head, but did not utter a word for fear that his voice would give away his true feelings. He was worried…no…more than worried, he was scared, and he didn't like this feeling.

Poppy muttered to herself a few more time, waving her wand here and there, saying a few magical words. Finally she stood up straight, and put her wand away.

"I've done all I can." She replied, "But I've never dealt with something like this."

Minerva raised an eyebrow, "It is a new curse or jinx Poppy?"

Poppy shook her head, "No, it's muggle. And I've never trained in muggle injuries."

"Muggle?" Ginny asked.

Poppy nodded her head, "Blunt force trauma with a large wooden object, possibly rounded. That's why there's so much blood. Although, she hasn't lost as much as it looks. Head wounds are a nasty thing, bleeding more then they should. Anyways, it's best she get her rest, she needs to recuperate, and the students will be here in a few days."

"Technically tomorrow Poppy." Minerva replied, "Come along Ginny, we'll check back in the morning."

Following the other two professors out, Severus took one last look at Hermione. How he'd love to stay and make sure, but he had a reputation to uphold. Quietly he stalked out of the infirmary.

Poppy had watched Severus go, not missing the last look he gave her. Poppy sighed, Severus liked her, she could see it in his eyes, but he refused to let himself realize it.

After checking on her patient one more time, and setting a few wards to alert her if something was to change, she too headed off to bed.

_My master, the time has come. Revenge will be ours. Please lend me your power so that I may continue our plan to rid this world of your traitors. So that we may cleanse this school and finally teach our young ones on a pure environment._

**WELL DONE MY SWEETS. AS SOON AS THIS SCHOOL IS CLEAN, WILL BE ABLE TO CONTINUE ON TO THE MINISTERY. SOON WE WILL RULE AS KING AND QUEEN.**

_When will I be able to see you my love?_

** BE PATIENT PRINCESS, WE WILL BE TOGETHER AS SOON AS I HAVE ENOUGH STRENGTH. AS SOON AS THIS SCHOOL IS CLEAN, I WILL BE ABLE TO GAIN ENOUGH POWER FROM THE UNCLEAN ONES THAT I WILL BE ABLE TO RISE. CONTINIUE ON WITH YOUR MISSION, IT IS IMPARATIVE THAT YOU SUCCEED.**

_As you wish, my master._

End of Chapter 3, hope you liked it. Please review, **NO FLAMES PLEASE**


	4. Chapter 4 Asking for Help

Summary: The wizarding world is at peace finally. Can Hermione and Severus find what's truly missing in their lives? Or will a new darkness pull them apart, leaving their body, souls and hearts in shambles. SS/HG

Disclaimer: I Do NOT own Harry Potter

The morning came much too slowly for Severus' liking. He wanted run to the infirmary and make sure Hermione was all right, but he couldn't. He wouldn't.

His mind kept telling him that he was no good for her, that she would never be happy with him, but yet his heart was saying the opposite. What did he have to loose? It's not like he would put her in danger now that the Dark Lord was gone, in fact maybe he could even protect her from these attacks.

Sighing he made his way to the shower. As he washed, his mind kept spinning. What was it all of a sudden about this nosey know-it-all Gryffindor that he was suddenly infatuated with?

As he thought about it, he tried to ignore the little voice in the back of his mind. The little voice that he knew was telling the truth. He had always been attracted to her. Even as a student, although it wasn't until her sixth year when he realized it. She was brilliant, a mind that rivaled his own. It was those two dunderheads she was always with that made him dislike her so. But for the couple of days she had been here, she didn't seem to have much contact with them anymore.

He stepped out of the shower, and grabbed his wand from the nearby counter. All in one fluid movement, he was dry and dressed, and his hair neatly combed.

Tucking his wand in his sleeve, he quickly stocked out of the bathroom, through his living quarters, and out into the cold dungeons of the castle.

He wanted to check on Hermione before his meeting with Minerva. Hopefully Hermione would be well enough to join him.

It was almost 7:30am when he entered the infirmary and made his way to the closed curtain in which Hermione lay behind. He was about to pull the curtain aside, when he stopped, hearing whispered voices.

"I don't know Minerva, it doesn't make sense, and she should have awaken by now. Oh I wish I knew more about these muggle injuries…who in the wizarding world would do something to primitive?"

"But Poppy there has to be some reason."

Severus pulled the curtain aside and made his way to Hermione's bedside. Muttering a few spells and seeing the results before him, he turned to the two women. "It's called a coma. Her brain as swelled so much, that it has shut her body down in order to repair itself, hopefully she'll awaken in a day or two. If not, we may have to take her to a muggle hospital."

"A muggle hospital, you can't be serious!" Minerva gasped.

Severus nodded, "In the mean time, even if she awakens in the next few days, she won't be able to teach for at least a week, Minerva, you'll have to teach the defense class, I'll give you my lesson plans, and I'll have to see to Hermione's classes. Hopefully it won't be like this for too long." He sighed and looked down at the sleeping woman, wishing there was more he could do.

There was silence for a few moments, before Minerva cleared her throat. "I talked to the house elves Severus."

He tore his look away from Hermione. "And…"

"They didn't see anything."

"Then we'll have to questions the teachers."

"I've done that too. Professor Flitwick was the first one in the dining room, but Ginny Weasley joined him a few moments later, and then he left, forgetting something in his rooms that he promised to Professor Binns. Ginny says she was only alone for a few minutes when Poppy joined her and then Ginny left to use the loo. And it continues from there, almost everyone was alone at one time or another in the hall. We really can't accuse any of our teachers, too many of them had opportunity, but none had motive. We start accusing, and we'll have an uproar."

Severus growled in frustration, there were no closer to answers on these attacks then they had been the first day.

Minerva placed a hand on the younger man's shoulder, "We'll figure it out Severus, in the mean time, and Hermione will need constant supervision."

"What do you propose?"

"I will be moving your room's right next to Hermione's. As well as your classroom will also be beside Hermione's. I suggest you be with her as much as you possible can."

"Minerva, why me, can we not just bring in someone?"

Minerva gave him a small smile, and with a twinkle in her eye, that rivaled Dumbledore's, "Because we are going to try to not alert the other teachers. We don't want teacher to worry. When teachers worry, students worry. When students worry, parent's worry. Remember what happened when the chamber of secrets was opened. We don't want to make that same mistake again."

Severus sighed, "Fine." He said. "But I need to finish the wards for her classroom, would you stay until I return?"

Minerva nodded, and watched him as he stormed out of the room.

"I've given you a chance with him dear." She whispered to the young girl on the bed, "I hope you take it."

Severus returned to the infirmary a few hours later. It had taken him longer to set the rest of the wards without the help of one clever young witch, and it frustrated him even more. He was going to do everything in his power to protect her.

As he entered the infirmary, he noticed Madam Pinch, sitting in a chair beside Hermione's bed. She had nodded off, and her chain was resting on her chest.

He cleared his throat, as he walked towards the bed, startling the sleeping librarian, "Oh Severus, I didn't hear you come in."

"You were sleeping." He commented rudely.

"Oh yes, of course, of course…I must go."

"Madam Pinch"

The librarian stopped her rush to leave, and turned to look at him.

"Not a word of this to anyone."

She nodded her head, and hurried out the door.

Severus watched her go, and then looked back to the sleeping witch. A soft hoot from the bedside table caught his attention, and he turned to see a small grey owl standing on it, a letter tied to its leg.

"What did you do to scare Madam Pinch off?"

Severus didn't even look at Poppy, but kept his eyes on the owl. "I caught her sleeping."

"Humph. Just because she was dozing doesn't mean you have to be a pompous jackass. I doubt something could have happened to Hermione without waking her up."

Severus just shrugged, "What's with the owl?"

"Came soon after you left. But it won't let anyone take the letter off his leg. It's for Hermione."

Severus reached into his robe's pocket and pulled out a few owl treats. Holding them in his hand, he stretched his hand out to the owl, which hopped over. As he ate, Severus reached up and untied the letter from the owl's leg.

Poppy just shook her head, "Minerva and I both tried that and the owl refused. Wonder if the letter is for you and Hermione."

Severus ignored the mediwitch as he unrolled the letter;

_ Dear Hermione,_

_ What a pleasure it was to receive your letter last night, although the late arrival shocked me some. You must have been talking to Severus. What I am doing in completely confidential and that's why I did not tell you. Although I'm now glad you know, I trust you won't relay this information to anyone._

_ I was quite shocked when you asked about the prophecy, I know of one that is similar to what you're describing. I was a little shocked when I recorded it as I assumed it had to do with the defeat of the Dark Lord…could there be another evil wizard?_

_ What shocked me even more was I went to retrieve the document and it's gone! As well as the orb! I have no idea where they could've gone. Thankfully, I remember most of what it said._

_**The love between the snake & lion**_

_** Impossible, but cannot be denied**_

_** Hardships & death be known to them**_

_** To be doomed, their love must die**_

_** To survive, their love must be nourished**_

_** To live, their love must thrive**_

_** To Defeat, their love must create**_

_** Hope, peace and love depend on them.**_

___My dear friend, I must ask you to be careful, whomever or whatever must have gone through a great deal to rid us of this prophecy. Ever since the Hall of Mystery battle, the hall has been heavily guarded._

_ Be safe my friend and say hello to Severus for me…. I'm sure he'll be reading this over your shoulder._

_ Your dearest friend_

Narcissa Black

Severus rolled the parchment back on, and placed on the now empty bedside table. The owl must have taken off while Severus was reading the letter.

Poppy was still standing on the other side of the bed, watching Severus intently, "Well…"

"Well what?" Severus snapped.

"What's it say?"

Severus promptly stood up and tucked the parchment into his robe. "I do not believe that the letter was addressed to you Madam Pomfrey, so therefore, it is none of your business." He turned to leave, "I will be talking to Minerva and as long as my rooms are set up accordingly, I will be transferring Ms. Granger to her rooms."

"But she's my patient; I need to be able to tend to her!" Exclaimed Poppy.

"Did you not say yourself that you have no experience in muggle injuries?"

"Yes but…"

Severus turned back around to face her, "In that case, she is no longer your patient, but mine. I have extensive knowledge in muggle injuries, and will tend to her care…unless you would like to talk to Minerva about this."

Poppy shook her head, "I will arrange for a stretcher and some of our strongest house elves and have her prepped for the transfer."

Severus nodded his head and left the infirmary. Once he had Hermione settled in her own rooms, he had other business to attend to. He was going to need help, and that's what he really needed to talk to Minerva about.

As he stalked towards the Headmistress office, he couldn't keep his mind from wandering. He wonder what Hermione's bedroom looked like….no doubt it was much like her sitting room, decorated like a Gryffindor. Not that he could blame her. He'd never tell anyone, but if you were to look at his own sitting room, there would be no doubt that he is a Slytherin…but look at his bedroom and you would think he was a Gryffindor through and through. Something about the colors made him feel closer to his former student.

Pulling himself out of his thoughts he realized that he almost walked right by the gargoyle statue. Speaking the password, he stepped onto the spiral staircase, and waited for it to carry him up to the main office.

He reached the heavy wooden doors to the office, still partially lost in thought, and raised his hand to knock.

"Come in Severus." A voice called from the other side.

Severus lowered his fist and shivered, he swore that woman was getting more and more like Albus everyday. Pushing open the large wooden doors, he walked into the office and took a seat in one of the chairs.

"Your quarters are ready. We've even added an extra door between Hermione's sitting rooms and yours so that you do not always have to walk around and through the portraits. You quarters are behind the portrait of the four founders, password is Gemini. I've already had Poppy move Hermione, although I hear you've already scared her into having Hermione ready to be moved."

Severus nodded, but continued to sit in the chair. Minerva waited for him to say something, or to get up and leave, but he didn't move. "Was there something else Severus?"

"Yes, do we have space for another teacher?"

Minerva looked confused, "I suppose Madame Hooch could use some help with her flying classes. First years are difficult to keep an eye on when they're learning how to fly. Why do you ask?"

Severus took a deep breath, he hoped he wasn't going to regret this, "I think we should bring Harry Potter in. He's an Auror, he can help Hermione. We can bring him in as a teacher. No one needs to know the real reason."

Minerva contemplated Severus' idea. Then nodded her head, "I agree, on one condition."

Severus raised his eyebrows.

"You will ask him yourself."

Severus almost groaned, but knowing he needed to get his way agreed. He got up from the chair and headed for the door.

"We'll find out whose doing this Severus, don't give up." Minerva called after him.

Severus nodded and left the office. Hurrying down the spiral staircase, he thought about the letter he was going to have to write.

Severus veered away from his rooms and towards Hermione's. He decided it would be in her best interest to check on her first, before writing Mr. Potter. Walking towards the portrait of Celeste and Rayin, he could see concern in their eyes.

"Severus!" Celeste exclaimed when she saw him coming, "What happened to Hermione? She left late last night and never came back!"

"And now she's been brought in on a stretcher!" Rayin added.

Severus looked at them and sighed, "This CANNOT be spread around, keep it to yourselves." Celeste and Rayin nodded, "There have been a few attacks on Hermione. At first we thought it was randomized, but then she was brutally attacked last night. Hit over the head with a muggle weapon of some sort. Now she's in what the muggle's call a coma. Her brain has swelled and as result, she has fallen into a deep sleep of sorts. Our only concern is she may not wake up."

Celeste gasped and buried her head in Rayin's shoulder. Rayin looked at Severus, whom told him the password. "Take care of her Severus." He said.

Severus nodded and the portrait swung open, allowing him to step into Hermione's sitting room, which looked no different then when he had left in the night before. "Oh Hermione." He muttered as he made his way towards the door he assumed was her bedroom.

Passing the desk in the sitting room, he noticed a new door that had appeared beside it. He assumed that was the door that led to his own rooms. He felt comforted knowing he was going to be so close.

He reached for the knob of her bedroom door, and turned it, not knowing what to expect.

He gasped as the door swung open; this was defiantly not what he had been expecting.

Hermione swam through the darkness, desperately reaching for the last bit of light she could see in the distance. She wasn't ready to die yet; she wasn't going to give up. Using the last bit of strength she could muster, she mentally shot herself towards the light…

It got so bright she had to shield her eyes, and when the light faded away she blinked once, then twice, before they focused themselves on the familiar site of her bedroom, and the unfamiliar sight of Severus Snape looking shocked.

She opened her mouth and took in a few deep breaths, "So I guess you know my secret." She croaked.

Severus couldn't believe his eyes, the room was one that any Slytherin would dream of. The color an exact match to their banner, and the décor beautiful and exquisite. He was so busy staring; he didn't notice Hermione open her eyes.

"So I guess you know my secret." Came a raspy voice from the bed.

Severus hurried over to the bed, the décor of the room forgotten, "You're awake, how are you feeling?"

"Like I was hit by a bus." Hermione groaned, and she propped herself up on her elbows.

Severus chuckled, "Well it wasn't a bus, more like a baseball bat, any idea who did this?"

Hermione looked at him confused, "Did what? What did happen?"

Severus frowned, "You don't remember what happened?"

Hermione shook her head, then groaned in pain at the agony, and gently lowered herself to the pillows, "What happened Severus?"

"You were attacked two nights ago, in the corridors. I assume you were heading back from the owlery."

"I remember sending a letter to Narcissa, and I remember walking down the stairs away from the owlery, but after that it's a blank." Hermione stated, and she scrunched her face, trying to remember the events of last night.

Severus laid a calming hand on her shoulder, "Don't try too hard to remember, you'll hurt yourself. It'll come to you."

Hermione nodded and gently closed her eyes, "I'm so tired Severus."

"I know, go to sleep, I'll be here when you waken."

Severus had not even finished his sentence when Hermione's breathing slowed to an even rhythm, and he knew she was fast asleep.

The letter was the hardest thing Severus ever had to write. As he sat in a chair, watching Hermione peacefully sleep, he tapped the quill against his cheek. Who would have ever thought that he, Severus Tobias Snape, would be writing Harry James Potter, and asking for help. Sighing, he looked down at the blank parchment that lay on a book in his lap. Deciding he needed to get it over with, he began to write.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_ I write this letter to insist that you return to Hogwarts immediately. As I am sure Ms. Granger has informed you, we are in immediate need of your help. Specifically more, Ms. Granger is in need of your help as I fear she is in great danger._

_ Ever since Ms Granger arrived at Hogwarts three days ago, there have been two attacks on her, the last one more severe._

_ As the students arrive tomorrow night, I cannot keep a constant vigil on her and I hoped you would help us with her protection._

_ You will be posing as an assistant flying teacher to Madam Hooch, but for the most part will not be tied down to a class._

_ Please owl ASAP with your reply._

_ Sincerely_

_ Professor Severus T. Snape_

_ Deputy Headmaster, Potions Master, & DADA Prof._

_ Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry._

He summoned a house elf and when he arrived, gave him the letter to take to the owlery, with instructions that the owl should not return until he had a reply from Mr. Potter and the reply should come straight to him.

The house self nodded and popped out of site, and Severus leaned back in his chair, deep in thought, until his eyes grew heavy and he fell into an uneasy sleep.

Uh oh, will Harry accept? Will Harry & Severus get along? And….does Ron make an appearance? Keep reading.

Please R&R…no flames please.


	5. Chapter 5 A New Victim

Summary: The wizarding world is at peace finally. Can Hermione and Severus find what's truly missing in their lives? Or will a new darkness pull them apart, leaving their body, souls and hearts in shambles. SS/HG

A/N: I know Snape is a little OOC, but we don't really know how he would be after the war. I like to hope he had somewhat of a heart :D. Sorry this chapter took so long. DH and I just found out we're pregnant, so I've been a little preoccupied

Disclaimer: I Do NOT own Harry Potter

_Professor Snape,_

_I must say I was quite surprised to receive a letter from you, and I feel honoured that you feel you can ask me for help. As I write this I am thinking of what I need to pack so I should be there mid-morn, so please have accommodations prepared. I will do all in my power to keep Hermione safe._

_Please do not inform Hermione of my arrival, I feel I should do that myself as we have not been in contact in the past six months._

_Yours Truly_

_Harry J. Potter_ _Head Auror_

Sleep slowly fell away from Hermione as the start of a new day dawned, well dawned to her, it was more early afternoon. Without opening her eyes, she reached up and tenderly touched the back of her head. Poppy had done a fantastic job healing her skull, as usual, but it was still very tender.

Sighing she slowly began to open her eyes and then screeched when she found another pair of emerald green staring back at her.

"Hello Hermione."

Hermione clutched the blankets to her chest, "HARRY JAMES POTTER, JUST WHAT, ON GODS GREEN EARTH, DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?"

Harry sat back on the edge of the bed, "Hmmm, is that any way to welcome an old friend Hermione?"

Hermione snorted, "Old friend indeed, most friends don't abandon one for another."

Harry frowned, "What do you want me to say Hermione? I've apologized for that. You have to realize that you and Ron put me between a rock and a hard place. You went off on your own to finish your schooling, Ron and I work together. It was easier to stay in touch with Ron."

Hermione looked ashamed and dropped her hands to her lap. "You're right Harry, I'm sorry. I guess this bump on my head is affecting me more than I thought."

Harry clasped his friend's hands, "Speaking of, what the hell is going on Hermione?"

Hermione shook her head as tears threatened to fall from her eyes, "I don't know Harry…wait…how did you know?"

"Professor Snape told me. He sent me a letter asking for my help."

"Severus as for your help?" Hermione gasped, ignoring Harry's flinch at the first name basis.

Suddenly they were interrupted by a knock at the door, and it opened to reveal Severus and a magically floating tray of food. "You missed lunch, I figured you might be hungry…Hermione." Severus announced, putting special emphasis on Hermione's name.

"Oh yes." Hermione giggled as her stomach grumbled at the thought of food.

Severus placed the tray of food in front of Hermione and then sat in the chair beside the bed. "The students arrive tonight, but you won't be teaching for a few days. Minerva will cover my classes and I will cover yours."

Hermione opened her mouth to protest, but changed her mind at the look Severus was giving her. She sighed, giving in to his request, "For how long?" She asked.

"A week, more if you exhibit any signs of a brain injury."

Hermione crossed her arms and frowned, "Three days." She bargained.

Severus sighed, knowing how stubborn a Gryffindor was, "Five days."

Hermione shook her head; "Four days and I get to go to the feast tonight."

"Are you sure you're up to going to the feast?" Harry asked her.

Hermione nodded, and Severus reluctantly agreed.

"Good, now if you gentlemen will excuse me, I must take a shower." Hermione said as she climbed out of bed. "Oh!" She cried as her knees buckled.

Severus bolted from his chair, catching her against his chest. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine." She stated as Severus put her back on the bed, with Harry hovering protectively nearby, "Just a little weaker than I thought." She smiled at the two men; "I guess one of you will just have to escort me to the feast."

Before either could answer, there was a knock at the door, and the headmistress let herself into the room.

"Harry Potter, my dear boy, how long have you been here. And you haven't even come to say hi to an old Professor."

Harry smiled, "Professor McGonagall, I would hardly say old, you don't look a day past twenty. It's so good to see you." He replied, pulling her into a hug.

"Tsk tsk, no use sucking up, besides, it's Minerva now, after all we're colleagues."

Harry nodded and pulled away.

"What brings you here Minerva?" Hermione asked from the bed.

But the Headmistress wasn't paying attention; instead, she was looking around the room. She had a slight grin on her face when she looked at Hermione. "I'm so glad to see you awake dear, what an interesting décor this room has."

Hermione flushed, realizing that there were three people in the room she would have rather not shared, "Uh, yes, my favourite colors." Hermione stuttered.

"Never mind, I have a favour to ask of Severus and Harry." She turned to look at the two men standing in the room, "Severus, since you're needed to keep an eye on Hermione during the feast, would you mind if Harry takes care of the first years…if that's alright with you Harry."

Severus scowled, he was looking forward to scaring the first years, he opened his mouth to protest, but was interrupted.

"I would be honoured Minerva." Harry said, almost giddy like, "As long as Professor Snape doesn't mind."

"That would be fine." Severus said.

Minerva clapped her hands together, "Wonderful, Harry, come with me please and I'll explain exactly what you have to do…. quickly now, the students will be arriving within the hour." Minerva turned and swept out of the room, with Harry hurrying after her.

"Oh my," Hermione exclaimed, "It's that late already? Help me up Severus, I need to have a shower."

Severus helped Hermione off the bed and steadied her as her feet hit the ground. "A shower is out of the question, unless of course you want me to stand in the bathroom with you."

Hermione blushed at the thought, "I'll be fine, and I need to feel clean."

Severus said a few words, and a feeling of cleanliness washed over Hermione. "I could have done that," Hermione grumbled, "I just like having a good old fashioned shower better."

Pointing her wand at her wardrobe, the doors flew open, and her best set of teaching robes floated across the room, landing softly on the bed beside her. "Do you mind if I have some privacy while I change?" Severus nodded and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Finally out of his site, Hermione dropped onto the edge of the bed. She was exhausted already, but wasn't going to show. Whoever was attacking her was not going to get the satisfaction of seeing Hermione give in. She would be strong. She dressed as quickly as she could, and then called Severus back into the room.

She could see that he must have summoned clothing from his room as he too had changed. She couldn't help but give him the once over, and was almost positive that he returned the compliment.

"Shall we go?" He asked, offering her his arm, "We're going to be late as it is."

Hermione nodded, and took his arm, "I hope we won't miss the sorting."

Severus led her out of the room and through the portrait, "I'm sure we're not that late. The older students are probably just getting settled."

Hermione gave him a smile, glad for his support as they made their way through the twist & turns of the castle. It didn't take long for them to arrive at the teacher's entrance to the Great Hall, but to Hermione it felt like forever. Holding Severus' arm for support, she shyly followed him through the door that had swung open, and onto the teacher's platform.

The whispers and gasps invaded both of their ears as they walked to the far end of the teacher's tables. Hermione could see nothing had changed. The four house tables sat empty in front of the students, awaiting the arrival of various foods and drinks once the sorting and announcements were finished. Above each table were banners each holding the crest of their respected founder. In front of the teacher's table, the sorting hat sat on a stool, just as it did when Hermione herself was a first year.

As she settled herself in her chair, with Severus on one side and Minerva on the other, she looked over the sea of students. Her eyes landed on the Slytherin table, which almost seemed…lacking…of students, many of them giving death glares to the ex-death eater beside her. Obviously, some Voldemort's loyalties did not die with him.

Glancing down the table, she gave a small smile to Ginny, who looked as nervous as she felt. Turning back to the front, she waited for Harry to appear with the first years, she nervously played with her hair. Feeling a hand on her arm, she looked at the man beside her.

"You'll be fine. The key is not to let them know you're scared." Severus whispered, indicating to the sea of students.

Hermione took a deep breath, and stopped playing, instead folding her hand together and leaning her elbows on the table in front of her. "Were you scared? Your first year teaching."

"Terrified." He told her, as his eyes dared her to repeat it to anyone.

She gave him a shaky smile, "I won't tell anyone…promise."

Severus raised an eyebrow, "I don't take promises lightly."

"I didn't think you would."

Severus didn't have a reply and he didn't need one. At that moment, the doors to the great hall opened and a stream of wide-eyed first years filtered in. No one missed the fact that none other than the great Harry Potter himself led this parade of students. The whispers grew into quiet talking, which eventually grew in shouting and cheering among the students.

Harry turned beet red as shouts of "You're my hero Harry Potter" and "We love you Harry" echoed throughout the room.

Hermione had to cover her mouth with her hand in order not to giggle to loudly, and looking down the line, should could see many of the other professors were doing the same thing…even Severus Snape had a smirk on his face.

The Great Hall instantly quieted down once the first years had made their way to the front; now all eyes were on the sorting hat.

The hat opened its mouth and began to sing. Hermione sat patiently through the song, but had to stifle a few yawns. Gone were the songs of warnings and dread, and back were the boring happy ones that Hermione never could quite get into.

"I find his songs quite boring as well." Severus whispered in her ear. Hermione smiled her thanks at him and then turned back to the sorting ceremony. The song over, Harry had begun to call the names of the first years

"Aalin, Arwin."

A scared little boy of 4 feet nothing, walked and sat on the stool. The hat was barely placed on his head when it called "Hufflepuff!"

Then Hufflepuff students cheered and clapped as Arwin scurried off the school and ran to join his tablemates.

"Abbon, Heather."

"Ravenclaw!"

The first fifty or so student sorted before one got chosen for Gryffindor.

"Cabbot, Marla."

"Gryffindor!"

Hermione clapped along with the other teachers, but was silently glad. So far Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were the two houses everyone was getting sorted into. She looked Severus out of the corner of her eye. Even he looked a little worried. Could it be the Slytherin's were a dying breed?

The rest of the sorting went by quickly with only about 10 new students being sorted onto Slytherin. Gryffindor faired a bit better with around 25 new students. The rest of the 100 new students were sorted almost equally into Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff.

The noise in the hall gradually began to increase, until the students had to yell over each other to be heard.

Finally, Minerva stood up and with a wave of her hand, the sorting hat disappeared and the student, as well as the teachers began to quiet down.

Once the hall was silent, she began her beginning of the year speech. "Welcome everyone, it is truly my pleasure to begin a new year here at Hogwarts with you all. Before we get down to filling our bellies, there are a few announcements. For the new students, the Forbidden Forest is off limits, unless a member of the staff accompanies you. Students MUST be in their common rooms by ten o'clock on school nights, and midnight on the weekends.

Now I will introduce you to our new professor's, I hope you will make them feel welcomed.

Professor Potter will be helping Madam Hooch with flying classes, which, this year, will also include a few quidditch lessons, and every year will get to partake, not just the first years." Professor McGonagall paused as cheers rang throughout the hall. Holding up her hand, the students once again fell quiet and she continued, "Professor Weasley will be taking over my transfiguration classes." Ginny stood and waved to the students, looking quite unsteady on her feet. Minerva noticed, but continued, "And some of you may already know him, I am pleased to welcome back Professor Snape, who will be teaching our Defense Against the Dark Arts." Whispers flooded the rooms and Professor McGonagall had to raise her voice, "And finally, Professor Granger will be teaching potions."

More whispers as the students realized that not only was Harry Potter among them, but also Hermione Granger, his closest friend. Nobody had recognized her without the bushy hair; she seemed to have grown up that much.

"Now that those are out of the way, let's eat!'" Minerva clapped her hands, and food appeared on the table.

Hermione smiled her thanks at Severus as he muttered the spell that would make sure her dishes had not been poisoned. When he nodded his okay, she began to eat, finally feeling, at least a little, safe.

Her safe feeling didn't last for long though. Shortly after everyone had started eating, and the chattering in the Great Hall had become almost unbearable, a commotion at the other end of the Professor's table caused everyone to pause.

Severus and Hermione put down their forks, almost simultaneously, and looked down the table in concern.

Gasping at the sight, Hermione stood so quickly, that she knocked over her chair in the process. At the other end of the table, her best friend was turning blue, while Madam Pomfrey tried desperately to figure out what was wrong.

"Ginny." Hermione whispered as she started to run to her friend, being stopped by Severus grabbing her arm, preventing her from going anywhere. "What do you think you're doing?" Hermione growled.

"We can't be of any help, we'll only get in the way."

Hermione paused, knowing that he was right, but still wanting to rush to her friend's side. Giving in, she collapsed into her, now upright chair, courtesy of Severus. She watched anxiously as Madam Pomfrey worked on her friend.

After what seemed like hours, madam Pomfrey was finally able to stabilize Ginny, and called some house elves to have her moved to the hospital wing. The mediwitch gave a meaningful look to Severus, before hurrying after her patient.

Severus stood up, and then looked at Hermione, "Would you accompany me?" He asked her, "I'm sure you would like to see your friend."

Hermione nodded and quickly followed him out of the room.

Well that's it for Chapter five, hope you liked, and please R&R


End file.
